<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Dash Between by musicloverx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972834">In The Dash Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicloverx/pseuds/musicloverx'>musicloverx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Recovery, Romance, Sad Ending, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicloverx/pseuds/musicloverx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cancer. One word. A single word that had ripped a hole in Louis’ life once before was back for more.</p><p>Harry is given 2 years to live and Louis doesn't know if he can make it through it all again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>In The Dash Between </em> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>It's always too soon</em><br/>
<em>It's always too fast</em><br/>
<em>There'll never come a day</em><br/>
<em>That you don't want 'em back</em><br/>
<em>It ain't about the numbers</em><br/>
<em>Chiseled in concrete</em><br/>
<em>It's how they lived their lives</em><br/>
<em>In the dash between</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">There’d be moments he’d forget. Hours on end where he could live out a fantasy; a life that should be … that had been his reality. Evenings spent curled up on the sofa just the two of them. Louis curled up into his chest and falling asleep to the steady thudding of Harry’s heart as he read whatever pretentious classic he was into that week. A day recording together in the studio they had built in their back garden. A joke Niall told on one their weekly Friday night dinners with him and Liam; Harry’s booming laugh filing every corner of the room with warmth and light. His hand steadfastly resting on the small of Louis’ back. His protector.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">These days he didn’t even need hours; grateful for just a few minutes of bliss. The five minutes he hadn’t been able to stop laughing as he watched Harry persist in trying to explain GCSE algebra to their son, utter confusion written all over his face. His laughter had only grown stronger with the scowl Harry had sent him and his obvious amusement. Last month, singing along in the car to an old One Direction CD at the top of their voices- both their son and daughter joining in as they drove through late Friday afternoon traffic. An argument in Selfridges over a ridiculous looking and priced Gucci jumper; about why Louis couldn’t just order a week’s worth of ready meals for the four of them. Not that Louis ever would, but it was worth it just to watch how affronted Harry got every time he added ‘microwavable spag bol’ to the shopping cart. An emphatic sigh and a look of fond despair. His eyes greener and voice just that bit deeper.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">And sometimes it was just a few seconds. The moment he woke up, sleep still pulling at his mind enough that he could forget. Where all that mattered in the world was the warmth of Harry’s body next to his. A smile pulling at his lips even in sleep. His hand always reaching out towards Louis; looking even more beautiful than he did the day before in a way that only Harry could manage. And every day he would wonder how he – plain old him – had ended up lucky enough to get to call Harry ‘his’. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">It was always then, just as he was getting sucked into it all, that reality came crashing down. A cough half way through dinner. A tissue with drops of blood. The careful way Theo hugged him in thanks for helping, instead of the grunt he normally would have offered. A body that was once broad and unstoppable, a thin shadow of what used to be. Tears in Anne’s eyes every time they went to visit. The badly hidden sympathetic looks off of the Selfridges’ employees as Harry had to rush to a toilet or they didn’t have a size small enough. Harry unable to stand long enough to record a song in one go. The worst – if there could possibly be a worst amongst all of it- was the moment after Louis woke up. Where his first thoughts were not to reach out back to Harry’s hand but to check that his chest was still moving. To check he wasn’t gone. Not yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Cancer. One word. A single word that had ripped a hole in Louis’ life once before and was back for more. Now months on from the diagnosis it was only on the very darkest nights that he let himself drift back to the doctor’s appointment; to the moment he felt his heart-breaking before the word was even spoken. To the deafening roar in his ears when it was. Two years. Tumour. Untreatable. He thought he would be prepared to hear it this time, no stranger to the harsh realities of the world. But in some way, it stung more than the first time. This wasn’t meant to happen. Not to Harry. His Harry. His future.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Almost crueller then that appointment were the fights that followed. Screaming at each other with no-one else to aim the pain at. Harry refusing treatment no matter how hard Louis begged. <em>Selfish. Hopeless. It’s my life. It’s my life with you. </em>But none of the words they had thrown cut as deep as the sound of Harry sobbing in the kitchen later that night when he thought he was alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Two Months </strong>
</p><p class="p3">It had been a bad week. He knew he was prone to being the more pessimistic of the pair, but when even Harry (the normal problem ignoring ray of sunshine to his realistic grey cloud) admitted that he was struggling, the ticking time bomb seemed to beat that bit louder in Louis’ head. He had been trying especially hard to start seeing each day as part of the week; today was Wednesday, tomorrow is Thursday instead of each morning being one number closer to their 764 deadline. 45/764 and that was if they were lucky. But now when Harry couldn’t get out of bed and had sobbed himself to sleep, the numbers were all he could see. The drive to school had been a silent one. Both of their children more than aware of what Louis’ ashen face meant. Theo hadn’t moaned about it being uncool his Dad was still dropping him off and Ava hadn’t sung along out of time to the radio. He can remember the days he would have wished for a silent school run. Softer on the kids than Harry, their rides to school were normally a boisterous mix of Tomlinson sass and Styles charm. Pulling back into the drive, Louis was relieved to see Harry’s nurse’s car parked up. He had dropped her a text earlier after Harry refused to call her.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>‘She can’t cure anything.’</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>‘Yes love, but she can make you feel better now…’</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>‘I don’t want any stupid drugs that don’t work.’</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>‘Fuck sake Harry, stop being a fucking martyr.’</em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>‘Oh fuck off Louis. You aren’t the one dying…’</em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Louis wasn’t proud of how he slammed the door on the way out, but sometimes Harry was so infuriatingly stubborn. With every part of him beginning to weaken, Harry’s mind was the only part of him that was the same if not more strong willed than it was before. <em>It’s the only part of me I have left. </em>Louis could deal with Harry being pissed at him, if it meant he was in less pain than this morning. Placing his keys on the sideboard - the special bowl Harry had bought for them to be put in going ignored as usual - Louis let the tiredness from the morning roll through him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Lauren?’</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Her reply came from over in the kitchen; soft Northern accent comforting and reminiscent of his Mum’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Just making a cup tea. You want one?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Louis leaned agains the kitchen door frame as he watched her potter around.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Thanks that would be lovely.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The smile on her face as she turned to great him faded quickly as he felt her eyes run over him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Oh Louis…’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Refusing to acknowledge her pitying gaze, Louis peeled himself away from he door and took a few steps into the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘How’s he doing?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Lauren sighed softly before replying.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘He’s resting. Got him to take something eventually, but he wasn’t best pleased when I turned up.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Louis’ snort was half hearted at best - that’ll be fun later. But at least he’ll have the energy tobe angry.<em> At least he’ll be here to be annoyed.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘More importantly - how are you?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The shrug he gave in reply was almost a carbon copy of his teenage son’s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Me? I’ve been better. But I’m fine really.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He didn’t miss her raised eyebrows as she passed over the steaming tea over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘I call bullshit Louis. It’s ok not to be ok. Just because you don’t have cancer.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘I don’t have time to not be. Not yet. Theo, Ava … &amp; H. They need me to be strong. I’ve been here before. I can do it again.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Louis…’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Lauren. Don’t. Just not today.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The silence between them said everything he knew Lauren wanted to say. He appreciated her concern he did. But he couldn’t deal with the thoughts that came with it today; what he would have to acknowledge if he let himself go. Not when the reality of what was coming was that bit closer to the surface.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘He’s just in your room upstairs if you want to see him. Can’t promise he’ll be awake though. The painkillers I gave him were pretty strong.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Thanks love. You ok if I…’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Louis gestured his head up towards the stairs as Lauren rolled her eyes in mock offence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Abandoning me for your husband already… I thought better of you Tomlinson.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He laughed fondly at their usual patter. Despite being a reminder of how sick Harry really was, Lauren was exactly what the two of them needed. Old enough to be motherly but with a quick wit to rival them both. Louis paused one final time before heading upstairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Seriously though, thanks so much for all your help. I didn’t know what to do this morning…’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The ‘or in general anymore’ was clear in the silence between them. Lauren clucked before squeezing Louis’ shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘It’s what I’m here for… now and after. For both of you. Just because you have lost someone before Louis doesn’t mean you are expected to know what to do now. Remember that. Now go and see that pretty husband of yours up there before I steal him from you. I’ll let myself out. Just make sure Harry eats something before he takes the next dose in 4 hours. And Louis… look out for yourself a bit more ok?’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">She rolled her eyes as Louis’ gave he a mock salute with his free hand. Looking after himself… that could wait.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The bedroom curtains were part drawn when Louis walked in and if he hadn’t spent years next to Harry falling asleep to his steady breaths all over the world, he would think he was asleep now. Instead Louis sank onto the the empty side of the bed, drinking his tea with one hand while he let his other stroke gently through Harry’s shortened curls.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Lou..’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Louis gently pushed down on his shoulder to stop him sitting up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Hey love. Stay down and rest yeah.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A comfortable silence fell over them and for a moment Louis thought he was drifting off to sleep. That Harry had forgotten their argument about bringing Lauren over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘I’m still mad at you, you know. I told you not to call Lauren.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Louis sighed - half frustration, half exhaustion - before turning his eyes to meet Harry’s. Forest greens piercing Louis’s blues.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘I’m not going to apologise H. You needed her help. I … I needed her help.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He watched as Harry’s mouth turned down at the edges; the pale colour and signs of pain gone from before at least.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘I .. I .. I hate this Lou.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">The breath Louis took was shakier then he would like to admit. His grip on Harry’s hair becoming that bit stronger.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘God Harry… Me too. But I’ve still got you ok. Me, Theo &amp; Av we aren’t giving up yet. I’ll fight for you if I have to. But please don’t stop fighting yet.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Louis was sure the dampness growing around Harry’s eyes was matched in his own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">‘Now get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.’</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">He desperately tried to ignore the voice at the back of his head whispering as Harry finally settled back into the pillows.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Because one day you won’t be when I do. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 4 months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">It was a nice morning for the beginning of November- clear enough for Louis to sit outside with a cup of tea at least. The cold air was also a welcome relief against the dull aching headache that had been growing since he had woken up this morning. Taking a sip of the still scolding tea, Louis hoped the caffeine would help clear the rest. Caffeine withdrawals – that’s all it was. After all the house was the quietest it had been in a while; Theo back at school after half term and Ava and Harry at some pottery painting class he had organised after Lou’s recommendation. It definitely wasn’t the nagging nicotine withdrawals that still clawed under his skin or his phone clutched by his side just in case someone rang from the art class. In case something had gone wrong. Harry had laughed at Louis’ obvious nerves this morning. Ruffling his hair on his way out when Louis offered to go with them.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>‘We’ll be fine Louis. Stop fretting.’</em>
</p><p class="p2">‘<em>Just promise me you’ll call if there…’</em></p><p class="p2">
  <em>‘Louis. Nothing is going to happen. I feel great.’ </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Harry looked around to check that Ava was preoccupied tying up her sparkly converse. </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>‘Even the Doctor said so Louis. Said how well I was doing.’</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>‘I know. I know. I just..’</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>‘Worry I know. Just stop for a bit ok. Why don’t you go and see one of the lads or sleep for a bit. You look knackered.’</em>
</p><p class="p2">Louis was so fixed on his grip on the cup, that he didn’t notice Liam’s arrival until he was almost in front of him.</p><p class="p2">‘Louis! Sorry mate I let myself in.’</p><p class="p2">Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his fringe from his face, he placed his mug on the table in front before dusting down his trousers.</p><p class="p2">‘Oh no don’t stand up, Harry just mentioned that he was taking Av to…’</p><p class="p2">‘So you just came to check on me or he told you to….?’</p><p class="p2">Liam had the decency to almost looked embarrassed at the sly tone to Louis’ raspy morning voice.</p><p class="p2">‘I brought breakfast?’</p><p class="p2">‘Well then I might just about forgive you.’</p><p class="p2">Placing the paper bag and coffee he had been balancing onto the table, Liam slipped into the chair next to Louis before wrapping his arm across his shoulders. The solid weight of Liam’s muscles more comforting than ever. The added squeeze of his shoulder more needed than he realised.</p><p class="p2">‘Good or I’d have to eat all the croissants I've bought by myself…’</p><p class="p2">‘Croissants ey. When did you get so mature Payno? What happened to my Greggs companion.’</p><p class="p2">Liam laughed as he took his arm off of Louis and placed the pastries on top of the bag and took a drag of his coffee.</p><p class="p2">‘Says the man who is married and has two kids. Plus I think I’d feel wrong bringing a Greggs bag into a house Harry lives in.'</p><p class="p2">Even Louis can’t himself laughing at that.</p><p class="p2">‘I never took you to be wimp man, but I hate to say I see your point. Only H would find out he has a terminal illness and start eating more healthily than he did before.’</p><p class="p2">Liam’s attempt to hide how easily he had just brought up Harry’s cancer was badly hidden at best.</p><p class="p2">‘Stop gawping Li. Or did Harry tell you I wasn’t mentioning it to anyone.’</p><p class="p2">Pushing one of the croissants over to Louis’ side, Liam leaned back into his chair.</p><p class="p2">‘He may have done... but thats only because he worries about you Lou. You know he does.’</p><p class="p2">Gripping his tea cup closer in his hands, Louis blew his fringe out of his face in frustration.</p><p class="p2">‘I just wish he worried more about himself. I know he’s stubborn…’</p><p class="p2">‘Sure right about that. Think he may be the only person I know who is more stubborn than you are.’</p><p class="p2">Louis couldn't help but snort at that; his mum had once said the same thing. </p><p class="p2">‘But I’m worried he’s going to burn himself out desperately trying to show me and everyone else he’s ok.’</p><p class="p2">Liam tore a bit off of his croissant as he listened.</p><p class="p2">‘Maybe it his way of coping…’</p><p class="p2">Sensing Louis about to argue, Liam leaned forward slightly to look him dead in the eye.</p><p class="p2">‘Maybe its what you need to do as well. I know I can’t imagine what either of you are going through, but whatever you’re doing to get through isn’t working either mate. Not to be rude, but you look terrible.’</p><p class="p2">Louis snorted but couldn’t even bring himself to disagree. Looking in the mirror this morning had been a startling reminder of the past 4 months; face pale and thinner than normal; dark circles under his eyes almost as bad as back in their touring days.</p><p class="p2">‘He’s still here mate. Christ he’s more worried about you than he is about himself. I know it's fucking awful what is happening - we all wish we could do anything to stop it but you need to enjoy what time you’ve got.And eat something for God’s sake.’</p><p class="p2">Coughing wetly, Louis wiped his sleeve against his eyes.</p><p class="p2">‘Did you pull the short straw in staging this little intervention?’</p><p class="p2">‘Like you wouldn’t believe. Niall owes me big time. Now eat that croissant before I have to force you.’</p><p class="p2">Taking an extra large bite for Liam’s benefit, Louis tried to swallow it down as best he could. Liam was right. Of course he was. He was doing exactly what he had been trying to make sure Theo or Ava didn’t - Grieving him before he’s even gone. </p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2">Liam and Louis had moved inside by the time Harry and Ava came back; their arrival marked by Ava’s normal loud voice ringing through the hallway as Louis’ was collecting his laptop from the study. At 4 years old she still hadn’t mastered the concept of volume control and Louis’ couldn’t help but be endeared by it. Theo had always been a quieter child - more like Harry’s older sister Gemma - until his teenage years arrived. Hopefully, Ava didn’t get any louder or Louis would be absolutely screwed. Or as his Mum would have said, he would be getting a taste of his own medicine. Fuck he needed to stop thinking like this. Wasn’t that just what him and Liam had talked about. What Harry had been so worried about he had sent one of their friends to intervene. Harry who was more concerned by his husband than his own disease. Christ Louis needed to get out of his own head.</p><p class="p2">‘Dadddyyyy!!!! Look I painted a mug.’</p><p class="p2">‘Slow down Av… what have I said about running inside the house.’</p><p class="p2">Ava was hurtling into his legs before he could even stand up; a splattered glittery looking mug dangling precariously from one hand.</p><p class="p2">‘Woah button. Listen to your Daddy yeah. Don’t won’t you breaking this new mug of yours. Why don’t you show Uncle Liam yeah? He’s just in the living room.’</p><p class="p2">‘Uncle Liam’s here?!’</p><p class="p2">‘Don’t run…’</p><p class="p2">Louis smiled as he heard Harry’s voice join his from behind; smile growing wider as Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist pulling him against his chest. His chin tucking on to Louis’ shoulder and lips pressing to his neck.</p><p class="p2">‘Well hello Harold.’</p><p class="p2">‘Is a man not allowed to kiss his husband hello?’</p><p class="p2">The vibrations from his voice ran straight through to Louis’ stomach.</p><p class="p2">‘Only if he follows through with the goods …. Oh and doesn’t send his friends to stage a little intervention.’</p><p class="p2">Turning to face Harry, Louis isn’t surprised to see not a single trace of guilt. Instead, Harry looks almost pleased with himself. Looking at him so close up, even Louis could admit how well he looked compared the month before. <em>He’s still here Louis- enjoy every moment while you still have him. </em></p><p class="p2">‘Good - glad Liam could get through to that brain of yours. Now maybe you can stop fretting long enough for us to actually make use of that new bed we bought.’</p><p class="p2">Louis ran his hand down Harry’s face, before leaning in to kiss him; not pulling away until he felt a small hand tugging at his trousers and Liam’s laugh echoing behind him. With Harry’s hand tucked firmly into the back of his jeans, Ava’s face beaming up at him and Liam rolling his eyes at the two of them, maybe he could stop worrying. At least for now.</p><hr/><p class="p2">He was drunk. Not just a little bit, but room spinning word mumbling drunk. Shit when did their bedroom door get so … hard. Harry giggling behind him did nothing to help with his now pounding head.</p><p class="p2">'Did you just walk into the door?’</p><p class="p2">‘Shh we’ll wake up the kids…’</p><p class="p2">Louis couldn’t help but laugh as Harry dramatically clapped a hand over his mouth. Giggles now muffled. Even in his drunken state - bloody Grimshaw and his endless supply of wine - Louis couldn’t help but admire how handsome Harry really was. His eyes were twinkling despite the dark hallway and the crinkles at edges were giving away the wide grin that was hidden under his hand. Wine flush on his cheeks and a hair tie wrapped around his hair - if Louis blinked it could be 15 years ago. God he’d missed this.</p><p class="p2">Harry started shoving him forward into their room - door thankfully missed this time - until Louis was flat on his back on their bed; Harry’s arms bracketing his head and forehead almost resting on his own.</p><p class="p2">‘God I love you…’</p><p class="p2">Despite the alcohol tiredness pulling at eyes, Louis surged forward to kiss Harry.</p><p class="p2">‘Show me how much. Show …’</p><p class="p2">Harry’s teeth grazing against shoulder was all it took for Louis to start pulling at the buttons on Harry’s shirt; anxious to get the fabric out the way as Harry tugged at his own T-Shirt. They hadn’t done this enough since the diagnosis; Louis too anxious to touch Harry incase he hurt him and Harry normally too tired to do much. But tonight, he suddenly felt like they were back where they were before the mess began. Celebrating Nick’s new podcast and Harry’s positive update from the doctors that things weren’t accelerating, it had been nice to spend an evening where his mind finally seemed to still. With Harry’s teeth now working their way down Louis’ chest leaving marks behind with each step, Louis felt his back arch off of the mattress and hands grip behind him on to the bed frame.</p><p class="p2"><em>'</em>Fuck Harry. Keep going.’</p><p class="p2">Harry’s sly grin shone up to him from the bottom of his stomach, as he pushed Louis’ knees up.</p><p class="p2">‘Slutty drunk aren’t you. Going to make you feel it. Feel it tomorrow.’</p><p class="p2">Louis groaned as Harry’s tongue found his way to his rim. Eyes slamming shut at the pressure.</p><p class="p2">‘Make me feel it H. Wanna …. I need to….’</p><p class="p2">Even when Harry finally pushed himself into Louis and his brain blacked out with the overwhelming pressure and pleasure all rushing through him at once, Louis knew what both of them really meant. What both of them wanted.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>I need to feel this. I need to feel you are still with me. I need to feel this until you’re gone. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any thoughts and comments welcome x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Scotty McCreery's 'The Dash'</p><p>All thoughts and comments welcome. </p><p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>